This invention relates to a device for catching and throwing a projectile. More particularly the invention relates to pincers for launching a flying disc such as a FRISBEE (a trade mark) in flight and for intercepting and grabbing the disc as it is travelling through the air.
Devices are know for launching projectiles such as FRISBEES in flight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,952 to Perkins illustrates one such device. That device includes a yoke for engaging a projectile and an elastic band which serves as a catapult. When the projectile is attached to the yoke and is swung upward, the projectile is driven into the air.
Devices such as that described in the Perkins patent suffer from a number of shortcomings. They can for example only be used for launching projectiles into the air; they cannot be used for catching them when they are in flight. Moreover such devices employ mechanical means, such as a catapult, for accelerating the projectile through the air. Mechanical means give an unfair advantage to the person operating the device over a person who is throwing a projectile by hand. Another shortcoming of such devices is that they are relatively complicated of construction and hence are relatively expensive to make.